


Another Kind of Duel

by orphan_account



Category: Vinland Saga (Anime)
Genre: Angst and Porn, Come Eating, Come Sharing, Frottage, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Kissing, Slash, Spit As Lube, Spit Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:27:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23273968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Thorfinn loses every duel he fights against Askeladd. The old fox knows his every weakness. Even the weaknesses he doesn't even know he has.And like the sly fox he is, once Askeladd sees an opportunity...he pounces.
Relationships: Askeladd/Thorfinn (Vinland Saga)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	Another Kind of Duel

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a one-shot with plans to expand into a two or three-shot. I'm not used to writing hate and anger and mixing it with smut so trying to step outside my boundaries with this pairing.
> 
> P.S. - Askedaddy for life!

Shit, thought Thorfinn as he jumped back and winced. His right hand and forearm was still shaking painfully from the rebound of his dagger against that bastard's sword. Despite being adept with his daggers, any man's arm would hurt from the force of Askeladd's swing.

His opponent pressed forward, practically lunging after him. Thorfinn knew the enemy sensed weakness, like a shark smelling blood, Askeladd always seemed drawn to exploit his every mistake. Thorfinn ducked and circled around seizing a small chance strike. And, like every time he thought he found a winning move, he wound up worse for wear. His breath left him as his leg was swept and he landed on his back, small stones and uneven ground not making for a soft landing.

"Are you serious?" Askeladd said, looking down on him. "You always try that when I advance. I swear…you don't learn." He brought back his arm, poising for the finishing blow. Thorfinn bent his legs and arched his back, aiming a dual kick upwards. This bought him enough time to get to his feet, spinning his daggers for a pincer-like stab from either side.

Within a second, Askeladd recovered and dropped his sword. Thorfinn felt like he was watching in slow motion as the older man wove his arms in and grasped his wrists, squeezing and yanking him forward, bringing a sharp knee up into his stomach. His breath left him again, heaving as he dropped his daggers, unable to clutch his gut with his hands trapped.

Thorfinn pushed the pain aside and did what he did best when he was cornered. He lashed out with the endless rage inside him, pushing off his feet and flying into Askeladd's open stance. His legs wrapped around his waist, and he expected the force of the impact to topple his opponent to the ground…but of course, that failed too. Askeladd must have braced himself, as Thorfinn felt himself falling with the other man's weight sending him to hit the ground once more.

Wrists still pinned by stronger hands, he struggled to move. His legs were also trapped awkwardly under Askeladd's thighs, sending jolts of pain through him. His eyes squinted shut, he clenched his teeth and finally cried out in pain his weakness was found and taken advantage of.

He managed to open his eyes, greeted by that haunting smirk. "I'll give you credit for that one. Most men I duel are big brutes who can't move like you can. But I know your every move, boy. You can't-"

The older man stopped suddenly and looked down, apparently confused. Thorfinn gasped, unsure how much longer his legs would hold out as pain continued to flow through him. He couldn’t tell why the victory speech stopped, but after looking down at the same spot, he suddenly understood. He had been thrusting his hips, trying to find escape, and the contact against a set of strong thighs had given him an erection.

His gaze drifted back up to meet Askeladd's, and the two blinked almost like an acknowledging handshake. The next thing he knew, a fist slammed into his face and his vision went black.

\----

He dreamed of many people, passing him by and surrounding him. Though they were different people, all of them wore that damn smirk on their face, laughing at him. He tried to kill them all, each kill feeding into his rage, but there were too many. He drifted from sleep, that same laugh ringing in his ears all the way through consciousness.

Askeladd was leaning against the wall of the room, arms crossed and chuckling to himself. "You look so damn stupid when you're dreaming, boy."

Thorfinn felt an ache in his jaw as he pushed himself up, looking around at an unfamiliar room. "Shut up, baldy. Where the hell am I?" He looked down at the bed he was in, the wooden walls surrounding him.

"A village not far from where we were. The inhabitants were already gone, I think the poor bastards knew we were coming and fled. There were tons of footprints heading downhill." Askeladd sounded bored, giving his calloused hands a thorough examination.

"Okay…so why the hell are you watching me sleep? Damn creep," Thorfinn spat, the ache fading slowly as he worked the muscles more. He wasn't sure how long he had been out, but someone must have brought him here or he had blacked out harder than he thought.

"I was waiting for you to wake up. I need to show you something. Get up and come here." When his order wasn't met, he frowned and stood more aggressively. "Don’t force me to kick that bed over. I'm not gonna hurt you…already got my fill of that."

"Tsk," Thorfinn grumbled as he pushed off the blanket and stood. He walked over towards the taller man and suddenly found himself pushed against the wall, his breath painting hot dampness against the wall. "What the fu-" he started to yell, but a weathered hand clamped over his mouth. He felt a strong chest form against the curve in his back, firm thighs trapping his legs in place once more. And finally, an arm wrapping around his arms, trapping them against his sides.

"Quiet now, Thorfinn. I didn't lie when I said I wouldn't hurt you, but I did lie when I said I wanted to show you something. It's you who needs to show me if what happened the other day during our duel was a fluke or not."

Thorfinn's anger levels shot up, his yells muffled by hand. He squirmed to break free, but even he realized he was pinned no matter what. What the hell is he talking about? During our duel…

His face warmed up quickly as he remembered his accidental erection. He hadn't noticed it happen back then until it was there, far too distracted by the pain and trying to break free. It was the first occurrence. He never looked at Askeladd as anything more than a goal to kill. There was definitely no sexual attraction there, but somehow his body reacted back then. His eyes shot down, almost afraid of what he would see, but to his relief there was nothing.

He felt Askeladd's hand across his chest begin to move, the hips behind him start to grind against his backside. Is he really trying to…? No way, he's not like that. But then again…when the rest of the band raided a village they all spent the night with the women, except for Askeladd. But he spent his nights alone. Not with another man.

"Well, what's it going to be?" the older man whispered into his ear, puffing hot breath against his neck. The hand drifted lower, getting dangerously close to his crotch. "Nothing, eh? Let's put it to the real test."

This time, his yell broke past the hand barrier as he felt a sharp, hot, wet jolt of pain at the back of his neck. He twisted his face to the side and saw Askeladd withdraw, teeth bared and tongue drawing back into his mouth. That bastard had bit him, and hard too. He felt wetness on his neck, but it didn't feel like blood, more like spit.

"The fuck are you doing?" he managed to bark, curling his fingers into fists, raring to fight back. He still couldn't move, and froze even further as that hand near his crotch hovered over his now tented pants. What the fuck? When…why?

"Hmph, so you are like me," Askeladd said, that smug sound of arrogance practically dripping from his mouth. "You like the pain. It turns you on. The only difference between us is I'm better at hiding it." He relaxed the hand over Thorfinn's mouth. "Here's your chance to get free. It's the only one I'm giving you. Your choice."

Confused, angry and to the brink of frustration, he bit the older man's hand and flexed his arms, expecting to duck down and out of his prison. But he found himself trapped even further. The arm around his chest squeezed, and the body behind him shifted as a leg planted itself between his legs, flattening him more against the wall. And to top it all off, the hand was no longer hovering over his crotch; it was wrapped around his covered cock, squeezing like a vice.

Pain turned to pleasure against his will. His loud moan was covered by the return of the hand against his mouth. "Mmm, there you go. If there's one thing I like about you, it's that you always fight back." More muffled moans as his cock was rhythmically squeezed. He felt something hard press against his thigh and closed his eyes as the older man ground against him.

His mouth was let free, and the hand left his cock as well. Dazed, he couldn't move fast enough as his arms were drawn up and pinned above his head against the wall. Askeladd dipped his head to the other side and sent another bite at his neck, harsher than the last one. Thorfinn's hips re-actively flexed back, filling his ears with a low grunt from the older man and another thrust of cock against his ass. His neck remained hostage, a hot tongue darting around and spreading saliva across his skin. Shorter lust-fueled bites and nips traveled up his neck and jaw, and Thorfinn felt every tooth edge, every scratch from his goatee, every stabbing lick that followed.

"Fuck," Askeladd let out, nipping at his ear next. One of the hands pinning his dropped and forcefully cupped his chin, dragging his face to the side. The older man's lips claimed his own, kissing through Thorfinn's resistance. "Mmph," he shot back, but that was enough of an opening for the slick invader to enter his mouth. He expected the kiss to be harsh and messy, but it was surprisingly precise. Askeladd brushed aside his tongue and continued exploring his mouth. He withdrew, angled his lips another way and thrust his tongue in once more, still commanding but not as brutal.

Lost in the sensation of sliding their tongues together, Thorfinn snapped out of his daze and bit down on the older man's tongue. Askeladd's lips curled into a smile against his, grunting almost happily. His look of victory turned into surprise as a force of momentum threw him backwards and knocked him off balance. His tongue slipped from Thorfinn's mouth as he staggered back.

Thorfinn turned slowly, his head reeling from the pain/pleasure combo, his rock-hard erection tenting his pants. The older man formed that sly smirk again, his lips glistening with saliva. He boasted his own impressively large bulge. "I take it this is one duel you haven't done before," Askeladd said, advancing towards him and suddenly stopping. "Actually, I have a better idea. Let's see how much you really want this."

He sat down at the edge of the bed and started to remove his armor and belt. Thorfinn's cock ached for relief as he watched, nails digging into his fist as he tried to resist stroking himself. His need to kill was pushed aside, replaced by a need for release. He licked his lips, almost disgusted to find himself missing the warmth and slide of the older man's tongue against his own.

As the Viking leader finally unbuttoned his pants and freed his manhood, Thorfinn's resistance drifted to pieces. It only took a minute watching him stroking his cock before he took off own pants and walked forward. The desire to punch that evil smile off his face was hard to resist. He climbed onto Askeladd's lap, straddling the older man and pressing a rushed kiss against his lips.

He didn't know what he was doing, but he could tell it wasn't the same as before. The master was no longer in the driver's seat, guiding their kiss, making the moves. Thorfinn tried mashing their lips together harder, sneaking a lick against Askeladd's bottom lip and getting no answer. He growled at his sudden docile response, aiming a bite but getting stopped as a pair of calloused hands held his face still.

"You're fucking terrible at this," Askeladd said. "Just so my dick doesn't go soft, I'll show you again." He leaned forward, their faces close together, and captured his lips. No tongues were involved, just the melding of mouths and the scratchy brush of his goatee. Thorfinn learned quickly after several exchanges, his hips thrusting forward with each kiss. Askeladd started to nip his bottom lip and suck in between kisses, earning an equal response. Thorfinn broke it off, shedding his shirt and watching as Askeladd did the same, his eyes roaming over a well-muscled, scarred and hairy chest.

He didn't get much more time to look as Askeladd cupped his face again and kissed him, tongue swirling against his lips. He moaned and allowed him entry, their slick duel resuming. It grew more heated this time, as he started to hump the older man. Something about the warm, physical contact raised the stakes, and he felt a thick cock thrusting up against him as well. He swallowed a deep grunt, then felt his mouth forced wider as Askeladd's tongue thrust deep inside until neither of them could breathe. A hand slid into his hair and yanked hard.

"Unngh, mmph..nghaa." They finally broke apart, a thick saliva trail connecting their lips until it broke and drizzled down into Askeladd's goatee. Thorfinn panted, feeling like his mouth was just ravaged. His hand shot down to stroke his cock, trails of precum spent across the older man's hairy chest. He almost found release then, and would have if his hand wasn't caught. Askeladd drew it up and licked his now trembling fingers clean of the sticky fluid, swirling his devilishly talented tongue around his digits and nipping at his fingertips. He felt warmth at his thighs, signaling a matching batch of precum from the older man's pulsing cock.

"Now, show me what you've learned," Askeladd said, releasing his hand and leaning back.

Thorfinn adjusted himself on his lap, straddling him so that their cocks were both trapped against their chests. He leaned closer and placed his hands on his shoulders, faking a kiss and instead dipping to bite at the man's neck. Askeladd grunted, causing his hips to buck and rub their cocks together. Thorfinn shed any sense of decency left and started to give into animal urges, biting and licking wherever he could.

"I can feel you getting close," the older man breathed.

"Shut up, old man." Thorfinn silenced him with a kiss, still sloppy and messy but no longer unskilled. He just really needed release. It had been building and building but the edge was so close now. So badly that he pushed the older man onto his back, sliding his hands up toned arms and trying to pin his hands down. Shocked, he was allowed to do it. He broke the kiss and stared down in disbelief. A gruff chuckle shook him free of that disbelief and he swooped down to claim another searing kiss. He managed to capture Askeladd's bottom lip as he ran his tongue across it, then felt a strong desire to lick his goatee. So he did.

"Unnh…fuck yeah," Askeladd said. Thorfinn repeated the motion, licking up the older man's chin and leaving his goatee wet. Needing more, he licked his mustache, swirling his tongue sloppily across his upper lip. He finally returned to goal and licked Askeladd's mouth, now the one to push past his lips and claim his prize. At first, he felt Askeladd give control, letting him explore the slick cavern and experiment around. But the edge was somehow nearing closer, and he couldn't stop grinding against the older man. He felt Askeladd try to break his hands free, but could tell it was a half-assed effort. He just wanted to keep the heat burning.

They soon came to meet equally, tongues dueling together in each other's mouths. They both tried hard to devour the other's breath, grunting and thrusting in constant motion. Askeladd stayed true to his nature and realized this equality, tipping the scales in his favor as he wrapped his arms around Thorfinn and rolled them over.

"Time to finish this," Askeladd said, breathing heavily. His cock stood proud and thick, pulsing above Thorfinn's own length. The older man spit into his hand and wrapped it around both of their cocks, stroking them together. Thorfinn let out a groan so harsh it cracked his voice, the satin, white-hot lighting of their cocks pressed together injecting a pulse of pleasure straight to his groin.

Askeladd's saliva combined with their leaking precum proved an effective lubricant as that masterful hand squeezed and stroked them together. Thorfinn clutched at the blanket underneath him, his knuckles white.

"Look me in the eyes, Thorfinn," he was commanded, so he did. He stared into Askeladd's eyes, completely lost to the pleasure. The older man spit into his other hand and curled it around Thorfinn's balls, squeezing almost too hard. 

The volcano was about to burst. His arms flung upwards and wrapped around Askeladd's neck, tongue at the ready. Their mouths joined for one final slick kiss, even Askeladd's control was gone and pure lust fueled their tongue's dance. Saliva from the older man spit into his mouth, and Thorfinn greedily swallowed it. Their saliva-connected lips broke apart just long enough for Askeladd to spit down onto their cocks, lubing them both up for the final push before they resumed trying to devour each other's mouths.

Thorfinn felt his balls tighten as the volcano erupted, his eyes clenched shut. He sucked hard on Askeladd's tongue before grunting loudly, pumping his hips and shooting his load for what felt like minutes. The older man's hand continued to jack their cocks together, cum mixing with spit to leave his hand, cock and balls dripping. He, too, grunted hard into Thorfinn's mouth and climaxed. Thick geysers of hot seed spilled onto their chests, most of it landing on Thorfinn's cock.

Their mouths remained open, both breathing heavily as Askeladd released their cocks and held up a hand completely covered in cum. He smirked and then slowly licked each digit clean. Thorfinn was unable to move, but watched with a curiosity at what their combined essence tasted like. He didn't have to wonder long as Askeladd leaned close and forced his mouth open with a kiss, slipping his tongue inside one last time. Their tongues mixed together, sharing the musky, salty taste.

And then, just like that it was over. Askeladd wiped himself dry with the blanket, which already had cum spots soaked through, and started to dress. Thorfinn was still unable to move, the experience leaving him spent.

"I look forward to our next duel," Askeladd said with a bark of laughter, buckling his belt and leaving the room with a swipe of his cloak.

Thorfinn didn't know if he could face another duel after what just happened, but he laid in that bed for a good hour, the smell of their lusty coupling still heavy in the air. He touched his face, the phantom feeling of Askeladd's lips and goatee still there. The older man's cum was now dried on his stomach and thighs where it had dripped. He still tasted that seed, that saliva, and that taste that was unique to Askeladd.

As he lay there thinking, he found himself growing hard again, wondering what he would feel like inside him. And that thought filled him with anger. He wanted-no, needed to kill that man, not join him in bed. He didn't even want it to happen again! Never again! That became his mantra as he summoned the strength to dress himself and leave the cabin. He repeated it to himself as he washed himself clean in a nearby river bank, cleansing him of that dirty old bastard Askeladd until the only evidence that remained would be the bruises and teeth marks on his neck.

And then as soon as he returned to the village, he walked past that bastard sitting before the flickering blaze of a campfire. Their eyes met, and Askeladd didn't nod or smirk or acknowledge his presence at all. But in his eyes, Thorfinn saw it. That additional power he held over him now. One more weakness to exploit, one more way to beat him.


End file.
